Tell Me You Still Care
by Kdanee2011
Summary: "Tell me you still care deep down cause if not it might as well just be the end of everything" Patricia can't remember who she is, who she used to be and most upsetting of all, who Eddie is. Peddie.
1. Preview 1

First I want to say that this is a just a preview of the first chapter. I will explain more at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

* * *

"Hello?" Fabian answered.

"Fabian! How's my old buddy doing?"

"Who is this?" Fabian was confused.

"Wow, kind of sad you don't remember the voice of your old roommate." Eddie pretended to be hurt.

"Eddie? Eddie Miller?!" Fabian now sounded shocked.

"The one and only! How many Eddie's do you know?"

"Quite a few actually. Where have you been?"

"Staying out of sight like you said I should."

"Yeah, but its been a year. You couldn't have sent a text, an email, an postcard? Something?"

"I couldn't risk them tracking me down."

"True, we should meet up somewhere and talk," Fabian said a little urgently. "You can tell me what you found on them."

"Hold on a minute there Fabian, I just now got back. Give me a while to get settled."

"Ummm...Eddie, where are you exactly?"

"I'm, uh...standing outside the bus station."

"You're standing outside Patricia's apartment aren't you?" Fabian said.

"Maybe..." Fabian knew him too well.

"Eddie we really need to talk first."

"Sorry Fabian, as much as I want to see you and trust me, I do. I have a lot to tell you, but I need to see Patricia first."

"But Eddie..." But before Fabian could try and talk him out of it, Eddie hung up. He didn't understand why Fabian didn't want him to see Patricia. Fabian, of all people should understand how it felt to be away from someone for so long. He and Nina had to spent months apart and on different sides of the world.

He stood in front of the apartment hesitating. He was trying to picture how she would react when she saw him but he couldn't. She had always been unpredictable. More than likely she would pour some sort of liquid on him.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said to himself. Eddie walked into the building and made his way upstairs to the second floor. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants before going to knock. He hadn't been this nervous since he had asked Patricia to dance at the masquerade ball.

He knocked then backed away from the door. He debated on whether to make a run for it while he still could. A couple moments passed and there was no answer. Eddie went to knock again but the door opened. There stood Patricia.

Eddie stood there awkwardly with his hand still in the knocking position. He waited for her reaction. He saw a flicker of confusion and a bit of anger flash across her face. Eddie waited for her to blow, but she stayed silent.

"Hey Yacker," he gave her an awkward smile. 'Come on Patricia, say something!' he thought.

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion.

* * *

AN: So I have had this story idea in my head for a while, but I've been extremely busy. But over Easter weekend, I had a bit of free time to get a small part written down. I don't know how often I will be able to post updates. I may post a small preview before I post each new chapter, I haven't decided yet.

What did you think of this first preview?

Feel free to send me a PM or a tweet ss_sibuna :)


	2. Chapter 1

Its been a year since Eddie has seen Patricia. Well, a year and 27 days to be exact. Eddie had kept track of the days, but to him, it had felt like a lifetime. There had been no calls, no texts, no emails, no contact at all. He had been surprised she hadn't tried to reach him. Maybe she had understood that if she had reached him, it would put him in even more danger.

He admired her strength. He had lost count of the amount of times he'd almost pressed send. He just wanted to hear her voice, to let her know he was okay. But he knew he couldn't risk putting her in danger. He'd already risked it once, but wouldn't let it happen.

Now as Eddie rode through the bus through town trying to think of what to say when he saw her. She would probably have a lot of questions for him. And a couple of punches too. But would she forgive him for disappearing? Thats the one thing he was uncertain about.

Eddie noticed the bust was passing through the one place he'd hoped it wouldn't, the place where it had all happened.

* * *

_A year and 28 days earlier _

_Meet me at the warehouse on 7th. There's something I want to show you. _

Eddie read the text again has he drove to the other side of town. He was curious as to why Patricia wanted him to meet her at the darkest place of town. Then again she'd always been unpredictable. Maybe she was planning a secret date. Even though she wasn't much for romance, but they both needed some time away.

They are approaching their fourth anniversary in a couple of weeks. But because Eddie was busy with work, and Patricia was at school, they hardly got to spend together. This anniversary was going to be a special one, if everything when according to Eddie's plan, after he figured out what he was going to do. But it looked like Patricia had something else in mind, one that included the most abandoned place in town.

Eddie entered the dimly lit warehouse, but Patricia was not in sight.

"Patricia?" he called. "Where are you?" There was no answer. "Hello? Patricia, are you here?" There was a noise at the end of the hallway. "Patricia, is that you?" There was still no answer. Eddie was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Why would she answer?

_Come to the warehouse on 7th. I need your help. Be quick! _

Eddie sent Fabian a quick text in case he needed backup. He was about to put his phone away when he got an idea.

"Wow, I'm an idiot." Why was he calling for her when he could actually call her. It rang a couple time but there was no answer. Down the hall, he heard her Sick Puppies ringtone for him going off down the hall. He followed the sound. "Patricia?"

"I'm down here," he heard her say. Eddie walked to the end of the hall. He turned the corner to find her standing in the middle of a dimly lit room.

"Yacker, are you okay? Why didn't you answer me?"

"Because I wouldn't let her," someone said behind them. The door slammed shut and the lights flashed on to reveal that they were surrounded by four guys. The one who had been hiding behind the door stepped forward.

"Eddie Miller, we finally meet," he said. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. Eddie noticed a strange tattoo on his forearm. It was small and looked like a star, although it was a strange kind of star.

"Who are you?" Eddie demanded. "What do you want?"

"I'm not ready to tell you that just yet. But I will tell you that I've waited a long time to mer you Osirion" he said. Eddie was surprised. _How does he know who I am? _

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"We bot know that's not true," he said. "But I think that if you value Patricia's safety, we'll be honest with each other." The other men stepped towards them.

"What does she have to do with it?"

"Oh nothing, I just needed her to get you here. But she's here if I need to use her again."

"You won't hurt her!"

"As long as you cooperate, I promise I won't."

"What do you want from me?"

"The eye of Horus, your locket." he said.

"I don't have that anymore."

"I thought I said we would be honest with each other."

"I'm not lying! That locket was gone a long time ago."

"Well in that case..." the man snapped his fingers. Two of the men grabbed Patricia pulling her away from Eddie.

"Let go of me!" she snapped.

"Let her go!" Eddie demanded.

"I will, once you hand over that locket."

"I told you, I don't have it!"

"Well you better get it. But until then...take her away." he ordered the two men. They began to pull her toward the door at the back of the room. She struggled but they were stronger.

"No! Let her go!" Eddie yelled.

"You can have her back once you bring me the locket." The man went to go out the door but before he could open it, it was opened hitting him in the face. He was knocked to the ground. Fabian stood at the entrance, surprised. Behind Eddie there was a yelp, Patricia had bitten one of the guys loosening his grip and distracting the other one long enough for Patricia to get away.

"Run!" Eddie yelled. The three of them ran down the hall towards the exit.

"Would anyone care to explain to me what is going on?" Fabian asked.

"Bad guys want the eye of horus but I don't have it and they tried to take Patricia until I hand it over." Eddie said.

"What do they want it for?"

"They wouldn't say. But I'm guessing they don't want it as an accessory."

"We're almost to the exit." Fabian said. "We have to get as far from here as possible."

"And where will we go?" Patricia asked. "I'm sure they'll come looking for us."

"I'll have to go alone," Eddie said. "Its me they want."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. "I'm going with you!"

"No, I can't risk you getting hurt." he said. She was about to argue but they all stopped when they saw the exit was blocked.

"Let's go back and find another way out," But they turned to find that the guys had caught up with them.

"Since you didn't want to cooperate the first time, we'll just have to keep both of your friends until you give us what you want." he said.

"Fabian, Patricia, run!" Eddie yelled. One of the men reached for her but she was able to jump away but she tripped over a piece of machinery, falling and hitting her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Patricia?" Eddie yelled. He and Fabian ran over to her. "We need to call for help."

"Help's already on the way," Fabian said. "I called the police when I got here. I figured something was up."

"We'd better get out of here," the man told the others. "We will find you again," he told Eddie before the four of them disappeared. In the distance Eddie and Fabian could hear sirens.

"Hang in there Patricia," Eddie held her head. He gasped when he moved his hand to see it covered in blood. "This isn't good."

"Eddie, you heard what they said. They will come after you again." Fabian said.

"I can't leave now, not with Patricia hurt." Eddie said.

"I will look after her. I'll make sure she's okay." Fabian said. "You can help her by getting away. You need to find out who these guys are and what they want." Eddie sighed.

"I'll do my best."

"Good, now go!" Eddie kissed Patricia's forehead whispering an "I love you" before heading to the door and not looking back.

* * *

Eddie got off the bus and headed toward the downtown area of New York. This was where he and Patricia had moved to after they graduated high school. They had been living with his mom while they attended NYU, but shortly afterwards she died in a car accident and Eddie had to quit school to work. Patricia had wanted to quit too but he wouldn't let her. They hadn't kept much contact with their old Anubis housemates much since graduation. Amber attended fashion school in the city and they saw her from time to time. Fabian visited occasionally when he was traveling. He bought, sold, and traded relics and antiques from other countries. He had stopped in NJ to visit Nina while she was at school and made a surprise visit to see Eddie and Patricia.

Now, a year later Eddie hadn't talked to anyone. He had spent the last twelve months, going from place to place, trying to find out more about the guys who had been after him. He hadn't been able to find out much. It wasn't easy being on the run, no credit cards, no tweeting or posting new face book statuses. He couldn't risk them finding him, not until he got to know them.

Eddie arrived at his destination. Pulling out a recently pre-paid phone, he dialed the first number he had saved. He hoped for an answer.

"Hello?" Fabian answered.

"Fabian! How's my old buddy doing?"

"Who is this?" Fabian was confused.

"Wow, kind of sad you don't remember the voice of your old roommate." Eddie pretended to be hurt.

"Eddie? Eddie Miller?!" Fabian now sounded shocked.

"The one and only! How many Eddie's do you know?"

"Quite a few actually. Where have you been?"

"Staying out of sight like you said I should."

"Yeah, but its been a year. You couldn't have sent a text, an email, an postcard? Something?"

"I couldn't risk them tracking me down."

"True, we should meet up somewhere and talk," Fabian said a little urgently. "You can tell me what you found on them."

"Hold on a minute there Fabian, I just now got back. Give me a while to get settled."

"Ummm...Eddie, where are you exactly?"

"I'm, uh...standing outside the bus station."

"You're standing outside Patricia's apartment aren't you?" Fabian said.

"Maybe..." Fabian knew him too well.

"Eddie we really need to talk first."

"Sorry Fabian, as much as I want to see you and trust me, I do. I have a lot to tell you, but I need to see Patricia first."

"But Eddie..." But before Fabian could try and talk him out of it, Eddie hung up. He didn't understand why Fabian didn't want him to see Patricia. Fabian, of all people should understand how it felt to be away from someone for so long. He and Nina had to spent months apart and on different sides of the world.

He stood in front of the apartment hesitating. He was trying to picture how she would react when she saw him but he couldn't. She had always been unpredictable. More than likely she would pour some sort of liquid on him.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said to himself. Eddie walked into the building and made his way upstairs to the second floor. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants before going to knock. He hadn't been this nervous since he had asked Patricia to dance at the masquerade ball.

He knocked then backed away from the door. He debated on whether to make a run for it while he still could. A couple moments passed and there was no answer. Eddie went to knock again but the door opened. There stood Patricia.

Eddie stood there awkwardly with his hand still in the knocking position. He waited for her reaction. He saw a flicker of confusion and a bit of anger flash across her face. Eddie waited for her to blow, but she stayed silent.

"Hey Yacker," he gave her an awkward smile. 'Come on Patricia, say something!' he thought.

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion.

* * *

So, what do we think of this first chapter? I'm sure you have a lot of questions, well I have answers but they will have to wait until the upcoming chapters.

I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got for the preview and wanted to post the first chapter right away but school and work and my new addiction to once upon a time kept me from writing. I will try to have a new chapter up at least every week, if not every two. Not sure how many chapters this will have.

Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think, or a PM is fine too. I will do my best to reply.

For story news follow me on twitter ss_sibuna :)


	3. Preview 2

Author's Note: I'm glad to see you guys like the first chapter. I will try to have chapter 2 up soon. In the meantime, here's a little preview.

* * *

_"Who are you?" _Those words startled Eddie. He was expecting a rampage, but this, this felt much worse. How could she not know who he was. Maybe she was angrier than he thought.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked. She was being awfully nice to him. It didn't sound like her. Was this her way of getting back at him?

"Yeah, you can tell me why you're pretending you don't know me," he asked. She looked even more confused.

"I'm not..."

"Eddie!" Fabian called from around the corner. "Wait..." He paused when he saw Patricia standing there. "Oh, never mind."

"Fabes, will you tell me what's going on?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, so you remember him, but you don't remember me?"

"How can I remember someone I don't know," she said. "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong girl." Eddie stepped back, shocked. She really didn't remember him, but how could this be? Unless...

"Eddie, we should go," Fabian said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me whats going on," he said.

"Patricia?" someone called from inside the apartment. "What's going on out there?" That someone appeared at the door next to Patricia. That someone put their arm around her shoulder. That someone was a guy.

* * *

Author's Note: So today marks my 2 year anniversary of joining the HOA fandom and twitter. In celebration, I decided to post this preview. I know its small, but its what I have so far. Chapter 2 coming soon :)

\- ss_sibuna


	4. Chapter 2

_Who are you? _Those words startled Eddie. He was expecting a rampage. That he would've been able to handle, but this, this was much worse. How could she to know who he was? maybe she was angrier than he thought.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked. She was being awfully nice to him. It didn't sound like her at all. Was this her way of getting back at him?

"Yeah, you can tell me why you're pretending you don't know me," he said. She looked even more confused.

"I'm not..."

"Eddie!" he heard Fabian call from around the corner. "Wait, I..." He paused when he saw Patricia standing there. "Oh, never mind."

"Fabian, can you tell me what's going on?" Patricia asked.

"Oh so you can remember Fabian, but you don't remember me?"

"How can I remember someone I don't know?" she said. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong girl." Eddie stepped back shocked. She really didn't remember him? But how could it be? Unless...

"Eddie, we should go," Fabian urged. "I'll..."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on," Eddie said.

"Patricia?" someone called from inside the apartment. "What's going on out there?" That someone appeared at the door next to Patricia. That someone put their arm around her. That someone was a guy.

"Hello Fabian, its good to see you again,' he said. He glanced at Eddie. "And who do we have here?"

"His name is Eddie apparently," Patricia told him. The man stared him down for a moment.

"Patty, why don't you go inside," he said. _Patty? _I'll be in in a minute. She nodded without argument, shutting the door behind her. Edie looked after her sad and confused.

"So you're Eddie Miller," he said. "Fabian has told me a lot about you."

"That's funny," Eddie said. "Because he has told me very little about you." Fabian rolled his eyes. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm her boyfriend, of course," he said. Eddie thought he detected a hint of smugness in her voice. "Look Eddie, I hope there are no hard feelings." He stuck out his hand for Eddie to shake but she ignored it.

"Lets go," Eddie told Fabian walking away. "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

Fabian took Eddie to a coffee shop down the street. They sat there for a while drinking hot chocolate. Fabian let Eddie think over what had just happened.

"How does she not remember me?" Eddie asked. "Is it because of..."

"The accident?" Fabian nodded. "By the time the ambulance got her to the hospital, she'd lost a lot of blood. We thought we were going to lose her. We almost did. She was in a coma for a week."

"And when she came out of it? Eddie asked although he felt he knew what was coming.

"She couldn't remember anything," Fabian said sadly. "Not me, not herself, or anyone, or anything we did at Anubis. The doctor said her memory would come back with time and with our help. And it did..."

"That doesn't explain why she doesn't remember me," Eddie said angrily.

"When she came out of her coma the doctors were worried about how frail her state of mind would be," he said. "So we agreed, me, Nina, Amber and Alfie did, that it would be best not to tell her anything that would put her in any danger.

"So you decided not to tell her about me?" Eddie almost shouted.

"It was not an easy decision, trust me" Fabian said defensively. "But we didn't know where you were, when you were coming back or...or even if you were alive."

"So you're saying its my fault?" Eddie demanded.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that we didn't want to confuse her anymore than she already was. She'd probably think we were crazy. I mean, what were we supposed to tell her? 'Hey Patricia, I know you don't remember him, but your boyfriend is in hiding from the people responsible for your accident'"

"You sound like Patricia," Eddie said sadly.

"Yeah, well someone has to," Fabian said.

"What do you mean?"

"After she got out of the hospital, she was a different person. She wasn't mean, sassy Patricia anymore. She was this nice, careful Patricia."

"That must've been nice for a change."

"It was actually kind of painful to watch her as this whole new person."

"You're telling me," Eddie said remembering how nice she'd been to him. "I'd wondered where her attitude had gone. I was shocked to not see her argue with that guy." They were quiet for a moment. 'How did she meet him?"

"She had to go to physical therapy for a while. They ran into each other at one of the sessions. They actually hit it off."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Eddie said glumly.

"I'm sorry Eddie but if I'm being honest he was kind of good for her."

"Fabian, you're really not helping."

"Sorry, I just thought you should know she didn't end up with some psychotic maniac," Fabian said.

"Still not helping!"

"Speaking of psychotic maniacs, were you able to find out anything?"

"I tried but I felt I had to watch everything I did in case they found me. They almost did a couple times."

"How?"

"No idea. I ditched my cell phone and credit card after a month. They mean business Fabian."

"If only we could figure out who they are, it would help us find out what they want."

"They want the locket, that's for sure. What they want it for, that's still a mystery."

"Where is the locket?"

"I can't say, just in case. Don't want to risk anyone finding it."

"This isn't going to turn into another Sibuna thing is it?" Fabian asked.

"No, I'm not going to risk putting anyone in danger again. They came after me. This is my fight."

"You remind me a lot of Eddie..." Fabian said. "Cocky, strong-minded, a little self-centered. Now wonder he and Patricia clicked." Eddie paused.

"His name...is Eddie?" he asked. "Patricia's boyfriend's name is Eddie?!"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Fabian said guiltily.

"Don't you know what this means though?"

"That she likes guys named Eddie?" Fabian guessed not getting what Eddie was trying to say.

"No, you said that he reminded you of me. And his name is Eddie. She remembers!"

"I think she made it pretty clear that she doesn't," Fabian said.

"No, she does remember even if she doesn't realize it. And I'm going to help her remember."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Eddie said. "But I will."

"I don't know about this Eddie," Fabian said. He looked down at his watch. "Oh, its getting late. Look, I have to go meet Nina at the train station. She's on spring break from school. Hey, if you need a place to stay, you know you're welcome at my place."

"Thanks, man. I'm going to take some time to think things over," Eddie said. "I'll catch you later." Eddie sat in the coffee shop for a while after Fabian left. he was trying to let it all sink in. For the past year he'd been on the run from people after ancient Egyptian jewelry. He'd stayed out of sight to protect his friends and girlfriend only to come back and find out that she not only didn't remember him, but she'd fallen for someone else. It was a lot for him to handle all at once. He wanted to help Patricia remember who he was but at the same time he knew it wouldn't be safe for her to know until these people were gotten rid of. Eddie knew hew needed to do something, he just wasn't sure what. Well he had to figure out who the creeps after him and he had no idea how to do that. Eddie also knew he couldn't do this by himself, no matter how much he wanted to keep everyone safe. There was only one person who could help him figure out who these people were.

Eddie knocked on a front door hoping for an answer.

"I guess you need that place to stay after all, don't you?" Fabian answered.

"Actually, I need your help with something else too" Eddie said.

"Eddie, if this is about you wanting to help Patricia get her memory back..." Fabian started to say.

"No, I need your help trying to figure out who these people after me are because I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Okay, where do you want to start?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Eddie said.

"Then you've come to the right place." When Eddie walked in he found Nina sitting on the couch.

"He Fabes, good to see you alive and well. Fabes was just telling me about everything."

"Good to see you too Nina," Eddie said. "I know you just got here but if you don't mind, I'll be borrowing your boyfriend for a while."

"I thought Fabian said this wasn't going to turn into a Sibuna thing," Nina smiled.

"It's not, I swear," Eddie said. "I'm just asking for a bit of help. This is still my fight."

* * *

Later on, Eddie was in the spare bedroom unpacking. Fabian and Nina had gone out for the night. Fabian had offered to help him unpack but Eddie has just the one bag. He didn't need to carry much while he was away. But Eddie had to make sure his valuable were put away safely. He dug to the bottom of his bag and pulled out a metal box. Opening it he pulled out the only two items it contained. One was the Eye of Horus locket, which Eddie had kept close since he had retrieved it from its hiding spot. The other one was even more precious to him. It was supposed to be a gift, a surprise. It was supposed to be on somebody's hand almost a year ago. An engagement ring.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, now that I'm down with school, you can expect an update at least once a week. Will post a preview at least a couple days before. Let me know what you think :)


	5. Preview 3

This was it. The big day was finally here and Eddie couldn't be more excited. He stood at the altar as the music started and watched as the bridemaids made their way down the aisle. He was so excited he didn't notice he couldn't see their faces. That was, until they reached the altar. Eddie became a bit uncomfortable seeing three faceless bridesmaids standing next to him.

The music changed and the faceless crowd stood up as the bride made her way down the aisle. Eddie's uncomfortable feeling went away and his smile grew bigger as she came closer. The music stopped once she reached the altar. Eddie pulled the veil over her head to reveal Patricia's face. She looked at him then started to back away with a frightened look on her face.

"Patricia, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she panicked.

"Hey, its okay, calm down" But she kept backing away. "Yacker, its me, Eddie!"

"I don't know you, stay away from me!" she yelled. She pushed him away and he fell. When he got up, he found himself surrounded by the bridesmaids and the faceless crowd. Except now they all had a face, one face, Patricia's face. And all these faces were saying the same thing.

"I don't know you," they all repeated. Patricia started screaming.

Eddie woke with a start, the sound of Patricia screaming still ringing in his ears. He heard a crash and looked to see that the lamp that had been on the nightstand was now on the floor. Nina and Fabian came rushing in.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked. "What happened?"

"We heard a crash," Nina said. "Hey, why can't I turn on the light?"

"Probably because its in a million pieces on the floor. I must've knocked it over when I woke up. Sorry Fabian," Eddie said.

"Its okay. My mom sent it to me as housewarming gift when I first moved here," Fabian said. "Never really liked it anyway."

"Had a bad dream then?" Nina asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, only this bad dream turned out to be real," Eddie said. Nina and Fabian both knew he was talking about Patricia.

"Its going to be alright Eddie," Fabian said.

"And how is it going to be alright, huh?" Eddie snapped.

"Well, I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We always do," Fabian said.

"Yeah," Eddie said doubtfully.

"Hey, look, get some sleep and we'll get started on this in the morning," Nina said. "We'll work this out. We've just got to stick together like we did as..."

"Nina, this isn't a Sibuna thing," Eddie reminded her.

"Sorry, force of habit," Nina said. She and Fabian left the room then a moment later Fabian poked his head back in the room.

"Oh, if my mom ever asks what happened to the lamp, I'm blaming you," he said.

"Thanks man," Eddie said. He laid back down but didn't fall asleep. He laid there for over an hour thinking about the dream and Patricia. He thought about how he could help her get her memory back. He came up with nothing. But he wanted to do something. He'd spent the last twelve months hiding out in hotel rooms and staying out of sight. Now he felt like he was doing the same thing now.

"What am I even doing here?" he asked himself.

"You had better be right about this," someone standing in the dark said.

"Positive boss. Eddie Miller was in Patricia Williamson's apartment building," a second voice said.

"So, Eddison has come home. Things have definitely turned in our favor."

"Should I bring him in?"

"No, we don't want to blow your cover just yet. We'll wait things out and take our chance at him when he's vulnerable."

"And how will he become vulnerable?"

"He knows that his girlfriend doesn't remember who he is and when he realizes that, he won't be able to bring her memory back, he'll have lost everything."

"And what if he helps her to remember?"

"Its your job to make sure he doesn't."

"Well good morning sleepyhead!" Nina was on the couch on her laptop when Eddie woke up. It was almost noon when he rolled out of bed. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" he asked pouring himself a cup.

"You looked exhausted," Nina said. "We didn't want to wake you. Besides you had a rough night and an even worse year. You needed to sleep in."

"Where's Fabian?"

"He had to go to the library to take care of things for work. He'll be back later."

"I thought we were going to get started on Operation SCWRML"

"Operation SCWRML?"

"Operation Stop the Creeps Who Ruined My Life."

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Nina laughed.

"An hour," Eddie said. "I had to do something to keep my mind off that nightmare."

"Well, I like it, it has a nice ring to it," Nina said.

"Thank, so whats the plan?" Eddie asked.

"Look, Eddie, we understand that this is important to you. Its important to us too. But Fabian and I just can't drop everything. This isn't high school anymore. We have college, Fabian has work."

"I thought Fabian said you were on break."

"I am, but I'm meeting with an advisor at NYU to talk transferring."

"So you're going out too?"

"I'll be back later, okay?" Nina said. "Just relax. Help yourself to something in the fridge, just don't eat all the food, okay?" And stay out of trouble." As she walked out the door, Eddie settled onto the couch and flipped on the TV. It felt weird to be watching a screen considering the got most of his new from the papers. He was sad to see his favorite show had been cancelled while he was away. Nothing else good was on so he switched the TV off. He wandered into the kitchen looking for something to eat, but didn't find much of anything. Nina didn't even have anything to make pancakes. The coffee shop that Fabian and him had gone to was a couple of blocks away. He decided to grab something to eat from there. The weather was a lot nicer than yesterday so he walked instead of taking a cab. the streets were a little crowded since people were going on their lunch break.

Eddie entered the cafe and stood in line waiting to order. Thankfully he still had money left from his inheritance from his dad. He had received it after graduation. Most people would use their inheritance to buy a car or pay for college or save it. Eddie, however, had to use most of his during this last year in order to survive. Most of it when to pay for hotels and travel expenses and food. He could just imagine what his dad would be saying to him right now if he knew. Most likely he'd be lecturing him. And in return, Eddie would argue with him. That's what they mostly did, was argue. They argued about Eddie not staying in London with him, about when he moved in with Patricia. But what they had argued most about was the Osirion topic.

Ever since Eddie had graduated from Anubis, his dad had treated him differently. He treated him as though he was fragile, like he would explode at any moment. Patricia had suggested that his dad may be afraid of how he would react now that he no longer had powers. But Eddie told her that he didn't feel any different. Yes, a piece of him was gone, but it had also been a big weight off of his shoulders.

Eddie still wanted answers about how he became Osirion in the first place. But now that his powers were gone, his dad seemed to think he was off the hook for giving any explanation. But that didn't work for Eddie. Every time he asked him about it, he brushed the subject off to the side. And then finally Eric had had enough and told Eddie to let it go. They had gotten into a huge argument. A couple of days later his dad dies from a heart attack. And Eddie couldn't help but blame himself for it. Maybe if he hadn't been so hard on his dad for everything, it wouldn't have happened.

"Hey doofus, is your turn to order"

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, long time no post! Yes I know it has been a while. I've had this chapter finished for a while now, just thought it would be a nice Christmas present for you all! I am also in the process of rewriting the first two chapters just because I'm doing something a little different with the plot and need to change a couple things. Fingers crossed I can get an update soon!


End file.
